You've Got Mail
by lebanese-for-naya
Summary: Faberry twist on the movie You've Got Mail. Future fic. Two high school enemies find themselves back in each other's lives and it's not long before they slip back into their old rivalry but simultaneously, fall in love with one another over the internet.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Faberry twist on the movie You've Got Mail. Future fic. Two high school enemies find themselves back in each other's lives and it's not long before they slip back into their old rivalry but simultaneously, fall in love with one another over the internet.**

**A/N: I watched the whole movie for the first time right after Christmas and I thought it would be perfect for a Faberry fic. I have a good feeling about this one and I'm almost finished Chapter 2 (however, I have been working on this fic on and off for like 3 months so maybe that can't count as "progress" lol)**

-Chapter 1-

Rachel Berry. It was a name made for the bright lights of New York City and Rachel's one true goal, from the mere age of three, was to make that happen. Now here she was, twenty years later, finally achieving her lifelong dream, yet somehow it didn't have the same fulfilment as it did all those years ago. Sure, she loved nothing more than to belt out a tune to a jam-packed audience of devoted fans eight times a week but all she really craved was to have that special someone in the audience cheering her on. Her dads came whenever they could but it wasn't the same, their appearance brought her a sense of home and safety that her fathers had always provided but it done very little to help the gaping hole in her heart: the yearning to fall in love with someone.

However, recently that hole had started to heal. It sounds silly but it was all thanks to the internet. Round about a month ago, purely in an act of boredom (or at least that's what she tells herself), Rachel found herself on an online chatroom. Of course, it wasn't one of those pathetic dating websites (she decided she wasn't _that_ desperate…yet), but rather a sociable chatroom, just to find someone to talk to, it was certainly worth a shot rather than spending yet another lonely night in front of the TV with only Elphie, her black Labrador, to keep her company.

The first week was a bit slow. She hadn't quite plucked up the courage to start a conversation with anyone yet and the total of two people who had approached her so far were two seedy guys trying to chat her up. Then, that Sunday evening, she signed on to the chatroom determined to find someone to talk to. Almost instantly a message box popped up and Rachel immediately thought it must be another creeper but just as she was about to close the message, something caught her attention. It was the username, _LittleMissOhio94_, that made her instantly trust this person. Both the familiarity of her home state and implication that this was in fact a female messaging her rather than a perverted sleaze ball encouraged her to read the message.

That message was the first of many. After that, Rachel had discovered that _LittleMissOhio94_ also lives in New York and grew up in Ohio just like she had. She also learned that they are the same age but neither bothered to ask what school the other went to, possibly not wanting to overstep some sort of stalker boundary, and with this "boundary" in place they also decided to remain anonymous, addressing each other only by their usernames.

With the introductions out of the way, Rachel wasted no time to tell her new found friend all about her uneventful love life. How her career seems to interfere or scare off any potential love interests and how the closest thing to friendship she has is with her work colleagues, only one of which, Roxy her makeup artist, she actually considers as her one true friend, besides Elphie of course. Over the weeks, _LittleMissOhio94_ opens up to Rachel and tells her of how she settled for a man she's not sure she'll ever love and got stuck in a job she hates. Realising what a mess their lives are, they make a pact to try harder to fight for what they want; to both find happiness.

For a while, they just enjoy each other's company, not really wanting to shorten their already minimal time online with long-term tasks. After passing the three month mark, Rachel realises that every morning she makes up with an excitable grin on her face, which would put any kid on Christmas morning to shame, as she leaps out of bed to switch on her laptop. Her grin only grows wider as she logs on to the chatroom to find she has one new message from none other than _LittleMissOhio94_, and even before reading the message she feels something deep within her heart: that hole is healing and it's healing fast.

She was happy. Sure, it wasn't ideal but it gave her life a new purpose. It was decided; she wanted to meet her anonymous friend.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Are you gonna be much longer in there? I need to pee!" sounded from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute! Sheesh! You should have peed before I came in!" the blonde yelled back, whilst continuing to shower.

"I shouldn't have to! Damn it, Quinn! We've been together since high school and we live together! Surely, it's ok for you to see my pee…and well…I've seen you naked _plenty_ of times so…"

She decided to ignore him as he continued to babble on. She knew he'd give up and follow the easiest solution: _doing what she said_. You should never pick an argument with Quinn Fabray, if anyone should know that it should be Finn Hudson. Over the sound of the shower, she just managed to hear a disgruntled huff and sighed in relief as he gave up and stormed out of the flat. _Bang!_ She had gotten used to the sound of the front door slamming shut, usually it was her own doing but on occasion, Finn had decided enough was enough and left. But he always came back with his tail between his legs and a bunch of cheap garage flowers to apologise with. Quinn took those lifeless flowers as a symbol of their relationship; as each day went by it got harder and harder not to argue but it also got harder and harder to let go and give life without Finn a shot. Sure, she was a strong independent woman, she could look after herself, but he gave her security, that's not something you can just find by walking into a bar and sleeping with the first guy you see and it's certainly not something that can be achieved by parking yourself in front of the TV, with sad weepy movies on repeat and a tub of _Ben & Jerry's_ to keep you company. She'd been on and off with Finn for seven years, even if her heart was never quite in it, it wasn't a relationship she could afford to lose, so for now, she was stuck but just like those flowers, their relationship was well and truly dead.

She reached for the closest towel on the rack and wrapped it around her as she emerged from the shower. She grabbed another towel and frantically dried her soaking wet hair with it. Satisfied, she left the bathroom, dumped the hair towel in the laundry basket and headed to her bedroom to pick out her outfit for work. She had a big interview lined up today, her boss wouldn't tell her who she was interviewing just yet but he said it would be a "pleasant surprise". She was almost 100% certain that whatever Matt said would be a "pleasant surprise" would be anything but that, she couldn't tell if it was the maddening gleam in his eyes as he told her or if it was simply because she knew Matt and she knew he never gave anyone a "surprise" unless it benefitted him or the magazine.

_Ding!_ A smile spread across her face as she recognised her laptop's email alert. Forgetting all about the interview and her disturbing boss, she practically leapt with joy over to her desk and opened up the email.

**To:** LittleMissOhio94

**From:** NewYorkStar

**Subject:** Re: My mom's coming to visit

_I'm sure your mother means well, and you never know you might like this new man friend of hers. He can't be much worse than your father, judging by what you've told me. If she wants you to meet him then their relationship must be getting serious, just be happy that she's including you in her decision to be with him and that your opinion means something to her. As least she's not seeing him behind your back; she's being open and upfront about it and wants you to approve of him. _

_I was wondering, and please feel free to let me know if I'm overstepping our boundary, but would it be possible for us to meet up? I mean, we both live in New York, so it's not like travelling is really an issue. We could meet somewhere we both know, like Central Park or by the Hudson. It's just I consider you as a friend and I don't know, I just feel like it's the right time to meet. I know it may sound crazy, but I feel like you're the only person who gets me and as much as I love our chats online, I'm craving something more; a direct conversation…face-to-face…in the flesh. Can you understand that?_

Quinn stared at her laptop screen in shock. She hadn't really thought about it before; meeting up with her nameless friend. She loved talking to her; no actually that was an understatement, over the past two months, that girl had been a rock for her. She meant more to Quinn than anyone else who shared priority in her life and she had never even met the girl. But that could all change; she could finally meet this strong and driven woman and be able to say for the first time in her life that she had a true friend. Of course, she had friends but none of them were like _NewYorkStar_. Sometimes, she was scared she might wake up and she wouldn't hear that glorious _ding_ emit from her laptop; that she'd be gone, leaving Quinn to deal with her screwed up life alone. It seriously worried her how much that thought scared her, how emotionally attached she had grown to a girl whose name she never even knew. What if meeting her changed everything? She wasn't sure she could handle not having her to talk to anymore, even if it was via email. Finally sure of her answer, she started typing out her reply.

**To:** NewYorkStar

**From:** LittleMissOhio94

**Subject:** Re: Re: My mom's coming to visit

_I know what you mean. These past couple of months I've spent talking to you have made me happy beyond belief. You understand me just as much as I understand you, and you've helped me through a lot of tough situations. I'm just not sure we're ready to meet yet. I don't want our relationship to change and I'm worried that if we meet now it might be too much all at once. I'm still having a tough time leaving my boyfriend, we had yet another argument no less than an hour ago, and I have that dinner with my mom and her toy boy to suffer through. Right now, talking to you like this is enough to satisfy me and get me through the day. I'm not ruling out a meeting completely, I'm just saying it shouldn't be right now. I hope that's ok and I hope you're not offended, because I do want to meet you, I really do; the timing just isn't perfect._

As she hit send, she could only pray to God that her friend would be ok with sticking to their email arrangement. She turned her laptop off and redirected her chain of thought to what she'd wear for this god damn interview. "Pleasant surprise," she murmured to herself; not that it helped. _Why did Matt have to be so fucking cryptic with the details? _Finally, she decided on a pair of charcoal grey straight-cut pants and a white blouse, accompanied by a sophisticated buttoned jacket to match the pants. Once dressed, she picked up her purse and her sunglasses and headed out to her car.

Already off schedule, she practically ran through the halls of _NY Weekly_, not once stopping until she had reached her office. A luminous yellow sticky note was hanging on her monitor; she snatched it off and read through the directions to where this mysterious interview would take place. At least it wasn't far so she shouldn't be too late. Matt had already informed her that he'd be accompanying her on this job and would meet her there; with a bit of luck there would be a promotion in this for her, which, of course, meant that being late was not an option. With that in mind, she stuffed the sticky note into her jacket pocket and fled the office.

_Red light! Damn it!_ She flicked the radio on while she waited for the lights to change, deciding that her lateness was exactly what Matt deserved for not giving her any information on this mysterious interview. _Green! Finally!_ Thankfully, the traffic died down on her the rest of journey, as she managed to arrive outside the Gershwin Theatre ten minutes later. _Well, it must be some Broadway star I'm interviewing, _Quinn supposed as she caught a glimpse of the _Wicked_ posters as she entered the Theatre.

She signed in at reception; where a nice young lady instructed her to take a left and go straight through until she got to the third door on the right. Just as she started down the hallway, her phone vibrated furiously in her pocket. _Unknown number._ She reckoned it was best to answer it in case it was important.

"Hello," she answered in her polite telephone voice.

"Quinn?" She rolled her eyes as she recognised the sound of Finn's dopey voice. "Just to let you know, I've moved my stuff out of the flat. Well, most of it. There's only so much you can fit in a Range Rover. I've changed my number too, so don't even think of phoning me." He sighed, and the anger fell from his voice, "I thought I should at least let you know rather than you going home to find me and all my stuff gone." Silence. "Quinn? Are you there?"

She couldn't even think clearly never mind form any coherent words. _Did he just say what I think he said? It's all over. What am I gonna do? I'm not ready for this just yet. I need more time. What am I gonna do? _The problems formed thick and fast within her head but she had trouble coming up with any solutions.

The dialling tone sounded in her ears, snapping her out of her stupor. The line had went dead; just like her relationship with Finn now had and just like everything around her seemed to be. A middle-aged man emerged from the room closest to her. It wasn't until he spoke that she realised it was Matt, her boss.

"Quinn? Are you okay? You don't look so well," he asked in a hushed voice, as he pulled the door behind him shut.

Finally finding the ability to speak, she cleared her throat, "I'm fine. Just a bit tired," she lied.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, directing her towards the room he had just left. "Our guest awaits," he added as he gestured for Quinn to enter the room.

She took in her surroundings as she slowly pushed the door open. Although it was a rather small room, there were flowers everywhere; and not the cheap kind Finn used to bring her, no, these flowers were bright and endearing, and along with the vibrant green walls, they gave her the sense of walking into a jungle. Snapping out of her daze, she turned her attention to the occupier of one of the two chairs situated in the far end of the room. At first she wasn't sure if she was still daydreaming, but she soon reassured herself that her peaceful jungle wouldn't be so quiet if the diva in front of her was dwelling in it. She watched as the brunette took in her appearance and watched as the same look, that was no doubt on her own face, started to appear on hers.

"Berry?" and "Quinn?" were uttered simultaneously from both girls. Their shock only increased as their initial assumptions were confirmed. Quinn turned to Matt, who was still standing in the doorway, with a grin on his face that would match that of the Cheshire cat's. "Surprise!" he exclaimed, while his arms shot up in a celebratory manner.

_This day cannot get any worse_, Quinn seethed.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like this chapter :/ I'm not the best of writers so I'm pretty judgy when I read my own fics but hey I must be doing something right if you're now reading Chapter 2 ;P And for the record I haven't actually seen Wicked, though I really want to, so anything Wicked related in this is based on my limited knowledge of the show. Oh and as for determining who is who in the story, I suppose it kinda changes a lot but I'd say that, for the most part, Quinn is Tom Hanks and Rachel is Meg Ryan XD**

-Chapter 2-

"She should be here soon," she thinks his name is Matt, assured her. A sound out in the hallway distracted him as he whipped his head towards the door. "Back in one sec," he said, as he left the room.

The one day she had off in what felt like forever was put on hold for an interview with _NY Weekly_. Of course, she had known about it for weeks but she hadn't counted on it ruining her day off; Maria, her agent, hadn't dropped that bombshell onto her until the night before. She could be at home right now watching TV or going to grab a coffee or even taking Elphie for a refreshing walk. Who was she kidding? She wanted to be home talking to _LittleMissOhio94_; it seemed to be the only thing keeping her sane these days. She anxiously wondered what her friend had thought of her idea to meet. _What if she doesn't message me back? What if she never speaks to me again?_ No. She was certain this girl was just as dependent on her as she was with her. She may only know her through the internet but Rachel felt she had this girl figured out; heck she probably knew more about her than her own family and friends did!

Rachel was distracted from her thoughts as the door slowly swung open. Her vision already concentrated on the floor, she took in the appearance of the entrant from her black heels to her rather attractive figure to…_OH MY GOD! No! It can't be! _The other girl's face mirrored her own dumbstruck expression which could only mean she was right. "Quinn?" she asked, just as said blonde spat out "Berry?" _Some things never change._

"Surprise!" Matt called excitedly, abruptly ceasing his actions when he received a deathly glare from Quinn.

"Well, I can see you two have a lot of catching up to do. Here's an outline of what we want for the interview, Quinn," he said, handing the blonde a clipboard and making a swift exit towards the door, clearly trying to avoid the wrath of one Quinn Fabray.

Quinn grabbed him by the arm and instead of yanking him back towards her, she pulled him out into the hallway. The door slammed shut which left Rachel alone in the room once again and feeling more confused than ever.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The door slammed shut behind her and she released Matt's arm.

"What were you thinking?" she argued, keeping her voice as low as possible so Rachel wouldn't hear her.

"Well, she's a big Broadway star you know, one of the main stars of _Wicked _actually, you'd maybe know that if you took your head out of the clouds every once in a while. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you to reunite with an old friend. Clearly I was wrong."

Quinn scoffed, "Rachel Berry is certainly no friend of mine; she never has been and she never will."

She could feel Matt's eyes on her, a suspicious gaze; as if he knew she wasn't being entirely honest about her past with Rachel. Thankfully, he was distracted from his observations when his pager beeped.

"I've gotta go, Quinn. Something's come up at the office. Just make sure you get all the info we need," he told her as he started off down the hallway in the direction Quinn had come in.

"No way, Matt! You can't leave me here on my own with her!"

"I'm sorry, Quinn but this is your story, I was merely here as an observer. You're the only one available to do this."

"Then reschedule it! I can't go in there, Matt!"

"We can't! It took a lot of convincing to get Miss Berry to do it _today_; if we cancel we may never get this interview! I need you to do this Quinn, this is your job and if that was any other girl in there you wouldn't think twice about it."

"But it's not just _any other girl_. It's Rachel freakin' Berry! I spent the majority of my high school life fighting that girl for the affection of my boyfriend!" _Shoot! Ex-boyfriend, Quinn! Ugh, why did this all have to happen in one day?_

"Quinn, I won't take no for an answer. I hate to tell you this but in the adult world, we all gotta do things we don't wanna do at some point so go in there and do your job. If you don't meet the interview requirements then consider yourself fired!"

She knew he wouldn't really fire her because in their own weird little way, they were actually friends but Quinn knew he really would make her life hell if she didn't do this. Fighting back her pride, she sighed in defeat, "Fine but the pay better be good."

"You're a star, Quinn!" his grin returned, before he sprinted off down the hallway and out of sight.

Quinn whirled back around so that she was facing the door, taking a deep breath before opening it and re-entering the room.

Rachel's head shot up as she entered and almost looked surprised that she had returned. As Quinn sat herself down in the seat opposite the brunette, she could actually _feel_ the awkward tension between them. She and Rachel had never really been "friends" and hadn't set eyes upon one another since they graduated from high school. There was something unusual about their "relationship" though, it might have been the fact that they fought over the same guy for the majority of their high school years, but Quinn wasn't so sure that explained that almost _excited_ feeling she got whenever she seen her. Even right now, as they sat alone in silence, Quinn felt that excitement building up within her. Sure, she despised Rachel Berry but this feeling, whatever it was, was trying to override her hatred of the diva.

Rachel cleared her throat in an attempt to snap Quinn out of her daze. It worked. The blonde shot her gaze towards Rachel with that old, bitchy cheerleader threatening glint in her eyes that she remembered so well. It was barely audible but Quinn was sure she heard Rachel whimper before backing her chair up an inch or two. Satisfied with her reaction, Quinn brought her attention down to the clipboard in her hands. "Sooooo…what does a star like Rachel Berry like to do in her spare time?" she asked, reading off the clipboard and trying to convince herself that this was just a normal interview.

"Pfft. Yeah, same old Quinn I see. Not even a 'hello' or 'how you been?'…just straight into her work." Rachel didn't seem pleased.

"That was my own question actually." Rachel looked Quinn in the eyes, seeming hopeful. "'Cause I'm just _dying_ to know what you do whenever you're not playing the Wicked Witch of Whatever." Quinn finished, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you so much for your concern, Quinn." Rachel spat back. "And I'll have you know, Elphaba is the Wicked Witch of the _West_, and ever since the very first time my dads and I came here to see the show on my fifteenth birthday, I knew I was destined to play her."

Quinn snorted back a laugh. "Like you can relate? You don't have a wicked bone in your body, Berry."

"Her title can be misleading for those who only know her from the Wizard of Oz but if you had actually bothered to do your research for this interview, you'd know that she is purely just a misunderstood young woman."

"Are you insinuating I don't do my job properly? That I don't research for interviews?" Quinn asked Rachel, her anger rising. "I didn't know _who_ I was interviewing until the moment I walked in here. There's not enough money in the world to convince me to stay in a room with you, Berry!"

Quinn got up and stormed out the room, slamming the door hard enough to make Rachel wince. If she could actually think straight right now, the diva would have approved of that true Rachel Berry style storm out.

**XxXxXxXxX**

By the time Quinn got home all she could think of was her bed and how much she wanted it to swallow her whole. As she spread out on her duvet, she gazed up at the ceiling and wondered what she must have done to deserve everything that happened to her that day. Her room felt bare without Finn and she wasn't sure how she felt about it yet. In a sense, she felt free; she could finally be her own person again rather than carrying around the heavy load that was Finn Hudson, but she also felt insecure and vulnerable, two feelings that scared her more than anything else in the world. In an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts, she sat upright and grabbed her laptop from her bedside table. Before she knew it she was emailing _NewYorkStar._

**To:** NewYorkStar

**From:** LittleMissOhio94

**Subject: **Bad Day

_I have just had the mother of bad days! No scratch that, it has been the mother of bad days with a __berry__ cherry on top!_

_My boyfriend left me, though I'm not sure how I feel about that yet. I mean I feel relieved (gosh, I sound horrible, don't I?) but I've been used to having him around for so long so it feels weird that he's gone for good, I guess. It's like losing your pet puppy…no wait, that would make him cute and fluffy erm…ah I know! He's like the homeless guy a few blocks from here, I see him every day so if he suddenly inherited money from some rich dude and went to live in a mansion, I'd feel kinda weird not passing him on my way to work, if that makes any sense whatsoever._

_And to add to that, I had a run in with an old "friend" of mine today. Not too sure how I feel about that either. I think I may have been a little harsh but I suppose I have my __boyfriend__ ex-boyfriend to blame for putting me in that kinda mood. Anyway, after my tremendously bad day all I could think of was messaging you. Somehow, it seemed like the only thing that would make me feel better and you know what? It's already done its job and I've not even sent it yet._

_Ok, sending now ;)_

Quinn smiled contentedly as she awaited her friend's reply. Two hours and a bottle of wine later, her laptop beeped: signalling a new message.

**To:** LittleMissOhio94

**From:** NewYorkStar

**Subject: **Re:Bad Day

_I've not exactly had a great day either. Much like yourself, I found myself reacquainted with an old friend, but no matter, my day seems like a ray of sunshine next to yours. _

_I understand where you're coming from. There was a guy I dated in high school and I left him as soon as I realised he was tying me down. I'd spent years obsessing over him but now, looking back, I'm not quite sure why. What I mean to say is, I think the only reason I stuck with him was because he wanted me back and that made me feel safe, so I clung to that for as long as I could until one day I woke up with my future planned out except he wasn't in it, and I guess he never really was, I'd just refused to acknowledge it. I'm sure you'll have that day soon :)_

_You sound like you have a guilty conscience to me. Maybe you should just apologise to this "friend" of yours. That way your conscience is clear and he/she would probably appreciate it._

_I've been waiting to message you all day and this is literally the first and only thing I've done since I got in. And as much as I'd love to keep typing, I really should go and feed Elphie. Let me know how everything goes though, yeah?_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Knock. Knock._ Rachel rolled over to check her alarm clock. _3.11am. Who in their right mind is knocking on my front door at this time?_ Curious, Rachel shifted out of bed, careful not to wake Elphie since she'd no doubt wake the whole building up. She grabbed the baseball bat from her closet, just in case, before making her way towards the front door. She unlocked the door as quietly as she could, held her bat up in ready-to-attack mode and then swing the door open, revealing a somewhat amused blonde.

"You aren't gonna hit me with that thing now are you, Berry?" Quinn asked as a smirk crept upon her face as she took in the view of a half-naked Rachel Berry.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: there's some mild swearing in this one.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update…I've been doing it bit by bit whenever I've had time and inspiration :) Also sorry if any of my writing seems unrealistic, I'm not good at describing exactly what I'm thinking (which you've probably realised by now) but I'm writing it as best as I can 'cause then at least you guys can get a good idea of what I'm talking about ;) Oh and my attempt at humour is appalling…I try to be funny but…well I'm not XD**

-Chapter 3-

"You aren't gonna hit me with that thing now are you, Berry?" Quinn asked, quirking an eyebrow as Rachel started to lower the bat.

"Q-Q-Quinn," Rachel stuttered before clearing her throat, "How did you get here?"

"By taxi, of course."

"No. I mean how did you get _here_? How did you know where I lived?"

A smirk emerged on the blonde's face, "I know people who know things."

Too tired to properly consider the fact that Quinn freakin' Fabray now knew where she lived, Rachel continued with the next question on her mind, "Then what are you doing here? At 3am might I add?"

Quinn's cocky façade fell away as she averted her gaze to the ground. Noticing the sudden change in the blonde, Rachel opened the door wider, "you wanna come in?"

Quinn looked up at her sheepishly and hesitated for a brief few seconds before entering Rachel's apartment. The brunette locked the door and shuffled through to the living room, followed by Quinn, as she stifled a yawn. Sitting down on the sofa, she gestured to the blonde to sit opposite her, which she then did. For a few moments, they sat in awkward silence until Rachel broke it, "Would you care for a drink? I have tea, coffee, water, orange juice…I think there may even be a bottle of red wine in there somewhere to-"

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Quinn stated rather than answering the brunette.

"Oh…"

"And I don't just mean for earlier, though I was out of line then and I am sorry for that. But I'm sorry for a lot more than that. The stupid 'rivalry' that I kept going in high school, it was pointless and I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I know it couldn't have been easy for you," Quinn said with the upmost sincerity.

"Thank you, Quinn. I appreciate your apologies but I was just as bad in high school. I should never have fought you for Finn, I was the one who started the 'rivalry' by trying to snatch him from you in the beginning so I'm just as much to blame." She paused, noticing the sudden change in Quinn at the mention of Finn, "Anyway, I hear you two are still together. I still keep in touch with Kurt, and Blaine too, and he said you guys have moved in together. Does this mean I'm gonna be getting a wedding invitation in the near future?"

Quinn just stared at the floor, unable to bring her gaze back up to the brunette happily talking about her and Finn's now non-existent future. "I'll take that as a no then? Is everything ok, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she heard the blonde sniffling.

Looking back up at Rachel, Quinn tried her best to regain her composure before standing up, "I better go. I done what I came to do. Sorry for waking you up so late."

Quinn rushed out of the living room before Rachel could stop her. The front door slammed shut just as Rachel called her name out. She was soon distracted when she heard movement in her bedroom.

_Damn it! Now Elphie's awake._

**XxXxXxXxX**

_This. Is. Torture._ Quinn thought as she sat opposite her mother and her new toyboy. As they started yet another heavy makeout session right in front of her, Quinn had the sudden urge to throw up in her pasta but decided that wouldn't be such a good idea considering she was in a public restaurant. "Excuse me. I need to use the restroom," Quinn informed them, leaving the table as swiftly as she could.

Reaching the restroom, Quinn found herself walking towards the sinks and staring at herself in the mirror before her. She'd dressed up for the occasion of course, her mom wanted her to make an impression on her new boyfriend, but now she wonders why she even bothered. All Rick, the toyboy, had done since they arrived at the restaurant was ogle at Quinn when he isn't sucking the face off her mother. No questions, no fatherly potential, not at all what her mother signed her up for. "He wants to get to know you, Quinn," she had told her, "He wants to be a part of this family too." _Yeah, he wants to be a part of this family alright, he wants to bed a mother and her daughter! Sick bastard!_ Quinn thought.

She started thinking about her own love life, how Finn had set her free but she still didn't have the means of using that freedom. Then she thought of Rachel, how idiotic it was of her to visit her lastnight and what Rachel must think of it all. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to be around her again so she wouldn't have to face her rash and spontaneous side of herself yet another time. Confused Quinn is bad enough, but mixed with Quinn on a Mission it's a recipe for disaster and lastnight proved just that.

The door opened, snapping her attention from both her reflection and her thoughts as the girl smiled politely at her before entering one of the cubicles. She brought her gaze back to the mirror, giving herself a mental pep talk before leaving the restroom to re-join her 'family'.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Knock. Knock_. It's Sunday afternoon and Quinn's still lying in bed; awake but attempting to shut out the world. It's a Sunday, she's allowed that privilege, but clearly the crazy person rapping on her front door didn't get the memo. She ignores her phone which starts to vibrate next to her on her bedside drawers, until they call for a fifth time she finally decides to grab her phone, her first intention is to switch it off but then she catches a glimpse of the caller I.D. and gives in.

"Jesus Q! I was starting to think you'd died in there! You've been ignoring me –and me, she hears another, more gentle voice call – and Britt for days now! Get off your ass and let us in or so help me I will break down this do-"

Santana cuts off when the door in front of her swings open and Quinn, with no real choice in the matter, invites them in. "Finally!" Santana calls out as she enters; turning around to Quinn once she had shut the door behind Brittany, "You look like shit, Q."

"Well considering I'm just outta bed I don't imagine I'd look like a million bucks," Quinn retorts, her heart not fully in the snarky comeback, as she leads them through to the living room and slumps into one of the sofas.

"What's the deal, Quinn?" Santana asks, taking a gentler approach this time, "We've been worried."

"I don't really wanna talk about it," Quinn sighs, looking away from them to stare blankly at the floor.

She feels Santana sit next to her but her gaze still remains on the floor, "Come on Q, we're your best friends. We're here to help."

Quinn lets out another sigh before turning to face Santana, she gives a quick glance to Brittany, who is now sitting on the neighbouring sofa, and then hesitantly returns her gaze to Santana, then back to the floor, "Finn broke up with me."

It's the first time she's said the words out loud, the first time she's properly admitted it to herself, and it actually gives her a strange sense of relief to taste those words on her tongue; to hear those words come out of her own mouth.

"Woah, _he_ broke up with _you_? Is he craz- wait, why are you smiling?"

She hadn't noticed the smile that had crept up on her until Santana pointed it out, "Because I'm actually fine with it. I don't need him anyways."

"Then why the fuck are you holed up in here like a lovesick puppy?" Santana joked.

"'Cause clearly I needed my besties to make me realise it."

"But I haven't said anything," Brittany states, feeling a little confused.

Quinn chuckles, "You don't need to Britt. Just being here is enough. C'mere!" She gestures for Brittany to come over and hug her, "You too, S." she adds to the latina beside her.

Hugging isn't a usual occurrence for them, well unless you include Brittany and Santana's definition of 'hugging' which they do in their own private time, but when they do it's pretty special. Well until, as always, Santana breaks it up, "Ugh. All this bestie bonding is making me nauseous. What we need now is a drink! Got any booze, Q?"

"'Fraid not. Drunk the place dry the other night, I didn't exactly have a super day." Remembering the breakup, Rachel- "Oh god, I didn't tell you guys, did I? I had to interview Rachel Berry!"

"What? No way!" Santana exclaimed, starting to laugh as Quinn confirmed with a nod. "We _definitely_ need a drink before you tell _that_ story. I'll just pop out and get some. Beer or tequila?"

"Tequila" the two blondes responded simultaneously.

Santana sniggered, "Ok, tequila it is!" she made for the door, kissing Brittany on the cheek on her way.

"Oh and can you get me some gummy bears babe?" Brittany called after her girlfriend as she left the room.

"Of course," the latina called back just before leaving the apartment.

"She is so whipped," Quinn mumbled under her breath. Luckily, Brittany appeared to be thinking about something else entirely, too far in her own little world to even notice.

Snapping back to reality, Brittany asks, "Why are you so happy that Finn broke up with you?"

It surprised her as it wasn't exactly what she expected the blonde to ask her but in all honesty, it was a question she wasn't entirely sure how to answer. There was the complicated answer and the complicated-but-easier-for-Brittany-to-understand answer. She went for the latter, "I met someone new."

"Really? Who is he? Do we know him? I mean me and San, not you, of course you know him," Britt rambled, suddenly very intrigued.

"No you don't know them. I technically don't either since we've only ever spoken over the internet. And it's purely platonic right now."

"They're from another planet? Cool! I've never met an alien before!"

Quinn laughs lightly at her friend's confusion, "No Britt, they're not from another planet. I mean we're just friends right now. She actually lives here in New York."

"Oh. Wait, _she_? I'm confused."

"Yeah me too, Britt."

"Do you like her like that? Like I like San?"

"I can't really be sure, Britt. But there's something there…jeez what am I saying? I don't even know the girl's name!"

"I think you do, Q. Really like her, I mean. I can tell, you seem different, good different of course." Brittany says as she moves to sit beside Quinn. "The last time I seen you like this was in high school. It's good to have this Quinn back and if this girl's what causes it then I might just kiss her myself!"

"Woah, Britt! I didn't mention anything about _kissing_ her! I still don't even know what she looks like!"

"Yeah but you've thought about it, haven't you?" Britt gave a knowing smile causing Quinn to blush as she tried to mask the smile appearing upon her face.

"I have tequila!" called from the end of the hall as Santana returned and Quinn's smile quickly morphed into panic, "Britt, please don't tell San any of this. I'll never hear the end of it!"

"My lips are sealed." Quinn let out a sigh of relief as sunk back into the sofa, her smile returning.

"Now where were we? Ah yeah, Berry! Spill!" Santana said as she re-entered the room, bottle of tequila in hand.

And Quinn began explaining to them the story of how she crossed paths with Rachel Berry once again.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Three bottles of tequila later and Brittany and Santana have left after Quinn practically threw them out, insisting she needed her beauty sleep for work in the morning. It wasn't too late so she decided there was time to send a quick message to her online 'friend'.

**To:** NewYorkStar

**From:** LittleMissOhio94

**Subject: **Hey theeerreee

_Hey guuuuuurl_

_I'm a tad drunk, ok I'm a lot drunk ya caughty me!1 I would have massaged you earlier but I've been pretty busy LOL! Ansyways, I came here to ask you something….oh yeah! I, LittleMissOhio94, woulf like to know if you, NewYorkStar, would still like to meet up with me, LittleMissOhio94? I'm a ready now, it fells like the right time don't cha think? Let me knoow what you think?_

She clicks send and immediately collapses on her bed, "Damn you Lopez and you're fucking tequila!"

**P.S. I LOVE writing Unholy Trinity scenes…expect more in future chapters ;) Oh and any typos in the email are intentional. Drunk!Quinn ftw!**


End file.
